


Touch

by SamuelJames



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loves the headslaps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Touch  
> Pairing: Leroy Jethro Gibbs/Tony DiNozzo  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Tony loves the headslaps.  
> Notes: Written for the comment_fic prompt NCIS, Gibbs/Tony, head slaps equal love.  
> Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

At first Tony used to crave any attention be it positive or negative, just being acknowledged was enough. Those not in the know think the head slaps are out of line but to Tony they are approval, contact, love. Sometimes Gibbs will even brush the back of Tony's neck, like a subtle caress.

The team aren't blind, Tony knows that he and Gibbs are an open secret but he still enjoys those stolen fleeting moments. Sometimes it's approval or an excuse for Gibbs to touch but often it's a promise of something more intimate when their working day is done.


End file.
